carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Cornel
Cornel is a locality in Central Parish with 357 inhabitants, located on the Cornel Pass. At 1500 meters above sea level, it is the highest populated settlement in Brunant. Cornel has been inhabited since the 14th century, and due to its location on the key land crossing of Brunant over the Central Ranges became an important stop and prosperous settlement. Cornel has a mostly dry, high mountain climate with snow in the winter and is known for its cool weather. Cornel is located well inland, near the small Aragon Lake, a pond. Cornel is known for its variety in species of flora and fauna, many of which are not found in areas of lower altitude. Cornel is located close to the localities of Barnbrook and Tangres in Helmond Parish, both less populous than it. The area around Cornel was discovered in the 13th century and settled around 1300. From the 14th century to the early 20th century the town was quite prosperous as the only major stop on the pass. Despite being so high up, the town's strategic location saw it host a number of soldiers during the Brunant's many wars, being occupied as part of military campaigns. Cornel has seen its fortunes decline due to the construction of other crossings of the mountains, such as the Bergen Tunnel. Most of the economy today is centered around farming, along with some tourism. Etymology Cornel is named after Pedro (Pere) Cornel, an Aragonese gentleman and knight who was involved in the Conquest of Brunant and a discoverer of the village's area. Cornel was born around 1216 and lived until at least 1262, and was involved in the Conquest of Mallorca and Valencia. As he was one of the most important figures in the conquest, and the head of the force moving through the pass, his name was chosen to name the region. Initially it was known as Sanctus Petrus, or Cornelli, both Latin names stemming from his names, though in colloquial speak the Aragonese names supplanted the Latin ones. In the 19th century there is evidence of the town's name being spelt as Cornell (particularly by English Brunanters), with an extra "l", though that spelling is no longer in use. People from Cornel are known as Cornelians, though that demonym is rarely used. Locals had a vote for their demonym in 1954, and Cornelian was chosen over Cornelish or Corneler. Town symbols Cornel uses the Cornel family coat of arms as the locality's. The coat of arms features an ermine pattern, with three red circles and a black chevron. Since the 1930s the town has used a white flag charged with the coat of arms, but it has never been officially adopted. Another symbol is the blue town signs, added in the late 1940s along the motorway, which also show Cornel's altitude. Unlike in other municipalities, these were never changed to the white and red signs in use in the rest of Brunant. History Early history The area of Cornel was first discovered in 1244 during the Conquest of Brunant. The Christian army of King James of Aragon was held up at the Red River and instead of having to build a bridge over the river decided to traverse the mountains. This was a fairly perilous crossing, with some 50-100 men dying. A grave marker can be found dating to that period, probably marking the grave of a soldier. Early settlement Cornel, or at least the nearby area would have certainly been first settled by 1300, but first confirmation of its settlement dates to around 1310. The oldest document pertaining to Cornel is a deed from the local church, written in Latin and dating to 1317, attesting to the sale of a hanegada of land (about 830m²) for 5 doblas (gold coins). A church (St. Sebastian's) was built around 1315, serving the village for several centuries afterwards. Priest Alonso Ruiz had the church built helping to finance it himself, and also worked to build other large buildings. Most of this area consisted of scattered farms along the road over the pass (the current main street/NR-27 road) and by the mid-1300s began to form an actual community. An inn was established around 1340-1350 and became a key stop in the trip across Brunant, and served to bring in money locally. Occasionally a few travelers might have stayed behind to settle, but most passage through the village was temporary. Growth of Cornel Cornel was formally grouped as a locality in 1390 under the Venetians, primarily for census-taking. Already by then the region was essentially considered to be a community, having a church for some 80 years. A mayor began to be appointed to oversee local affairs in 1407; prior to then any disputes or issues which could not be resolved by the priest would have had to be taken to Niesburg, to be overseen by the Venetian-appointed mayor. During the War of Independence in 1427, Venetian soldiers made their way through Cornel, on their war to Donderstad; the soldiers camped out for a few days and enjoyed their share of wine, cheese and local women. The town turned against the Venetians upon them leaving, and it is believed they banished the priest and brought one in from republican-controlled Donderstad. Republican military commander Hieronymus van der Ecke went to the town in 1428, raised the republican flag and ordered the construction of a defensive tower in case of future war. Republican years Despite occupying a strategic position in Brunant, Corner never became very big or populous. Firstly, the geography did not allow for much settlement, the winter climate kept away many and its distance from either coast was a further hindrance. Dutch speaking settlers did come, though, and by the 1520s Dutch became the spoken language in Cornel, though with much influence from the old Aragonese still spoken by some in the locality. Cheesemaking in Cornel begins in the mid-16th century, which is still being produced artisanally ever since. Renaissance to 18th century During the Civil War in 1663, Cornel was occupied by royalist troops over fears it would fall into rebel hands, and two cannons were placed at St. Sebastian Tower. The royalist troops were largely supported locally, but following the royalist defeat at Donderstad, many retreated south, though some 10 soldiers stayed behind in the village to settle down. A number of public works were undertaken in the subsequent years, including the construction of a new church building in 1692. All the streets in Cornel were paved in stone following much work in 1715. During the Franco-Brunanter War, Cornel would be occupied several times by both sides in the conflict. Fifteen Royal Guardsmen were stationed in Cornel by September 1756. 900 French troops marched through the Cornel Pass and the locality on their way to Sint-Markstad. A brief skirmish occurred against the tower, when locals believed a small forward group were all the French soldiers. Once it became apparent a huge number of Frenchmen were converging on Cornel, they surrendered, had their cannons destroyed and saw much of the locality looted. On June 24, Brunanter troops marched through Brezonde and raised a Brunanter flag at St. Sebastian Tower. Cornel slowly rebuilt itself following the war, though years of hardship would follow for the next decade. During Carrington's Invasion of Brunant in 1784, Owen Halsey MacLellan led troops through the town on their way to take Donderstad, where he spent the night. Over the next decades Anglophones began to inhabit the region and slowly replaced or intermarried with Dutch speakers. Food shortages and bad harvests in the 1870s saw the locals become involved in the Liberal Revolution, joining farmers from other localities in the so-called "Peasant's Revolt". They blocked the pass, and King Johan I had to send twenty soldiers to clear the way, making five arrests and further damagind the town's medieval tower. 20th century When Brunant became involved in the Great War in 1915, seven Cornel youth joined the Royal Guard. Four eventually served in Belgium, and one died in the Battle of Albert in 1916. In 1902 the Great Brunanter Race‎‎ passed through the town. Cornel did not grow very much, and by 1920 was seeing a small decrease in population, as youth moved to bigger cities like Donderstad for work, especially during the recession in 1919. While there was Prohibition in Brunant, Cornel kept on producing its brandywine anyways, as police rarely came to town. One of the most indelible events in Cornel's history, certainly in the past 100 years, occurred during the Crisis of 1933. While Cornel Pass was no longer the prime passage for troop movement in Brunant, it still had tactical value, and six soldiers were stationed in the summer of 1933. On 17 August, armed leftists from Brezonde or Cape Cross set off a bomb in the municipal office, where the soldiers were staying, killing three and wounding two others. This was held in conjunction with another attack on Brunanter soldiers in Sint-Hendrikstad, but for little Cornel this was a devastating event. While locals were not involved in the leftist-rightist crisis gripping northern Brunant, the military launched accusations of the town being a leftist haven and there were four arrests before determining that locals were not involved in the attack or had any involvement in the crisis. During the German occupation of Brunant, Cornel hosted German soldiers on a few occasions. It is believed one of the locals was a resistance member, as leaflets from the National Liberation Front circulated in Cornel. Modern period Cornel after the war made a turn to leftist politics, backing a succession of leftist mayors from 1949 to 1973, and Social Democratic Party mayors from 1993 to 2009. Politics in the 1950s and 1960s was dominated by longtime mayor John Torres (1907-1988), in office from 1953 to 1969. Tourism started to become a larger part of Cornel's economy, with people coming to see the snows of Brunant's highest peaks. The completion of the road leading up to the nearby Raspenberg peak further brought in people to the town. Due to this, Mayor Torres was able to get government funding to pave the portion of the main road going through the town, with further paving of the local road done in 1997. Torres was a commanding figure, naming a street after himself and dominating local politics even after his retirement as mayor. Torres is widely considered to be the greatest mayor, though there is some criticism over his hold of local politics for so long. Cornel began a decline in the 1970s on the completion of the Bergen Tunnel and the B3 motorway. While the new road facilitated east-west crossings of Brunant, and made the journey safer, it bypassed the Cornel Pass by going through Boguestown. Visitors to Cornel declined as more people preferred the tunnel upon opening in 1968. At the same time, many locals are happy having a more peaceful life, as prior to the tunnel plans were being research to make a significantly expanded motorway (the B3) go through the current NR-27/Simona Lane road. Cornel has adapted to include eco-tourism, both for lcoals coming to see snow in the winter, or by nature lovers looking at or researching the unique flora and fauna seen only at this altitude. Geography Cornel is found at some 1500 meters above sea level, with the door of the church at 1501 meters. The center of Cornel is fairly small, though the locality includes other farms further from the actual village. Cornel officially has an area of 39.2 square kilometers. Cornel has become known for its excellent biking trails, attracting cyclists from around the country, such as champion Oliver Styles. Cornel is located neat the small Aragon Lake, located to its north. The locality is centered around St. Sebastian Plaza, where one finds the church and the municipal park. Climate Cornel is one of the coldest locations in Brunant, having a mid-mountain climate, which dry with cold winters and mild summers. Average yearly temperatures ranges from -5 to 20 Celsius, with the highest temperatures at under 30 degrees and the lowest at -10 or -12. Snow does fall on Cornel during the year, particularly during January and February. Despite this the locals have little difficulty going about their daily lives. Most snowfall is not very heavy, but significant snows in 1937 and 2001 had schools and businesses closed and the city blocked off. Flora and fauna On the mountain above the church one can find a lot of mountain pine (Pinus mugo uncinata). This is one of the southernmost forests in Europe with this species, and its populations are fairly healthy in the region. Other trees found in the forests include wild pine (Pinus sylvestris), black poplar (Populus nigra) and some quaking aspen (Populus tremula), to the south of Cornel. Plants and flowers found in the fields include the bistorta (Polygonum bistorta), gentiana (Gentiana acaulis) and Deschampsia setacea. Animals present in the Cornel area include some mouflon (Ovis orientalis musimon), wild boar (Sus scrofa) and small animals like weasels and martens. Voles and mice are also present. Boar has often been hunted, but this peaked in the early 20th century, leading to an increase in numbers. Birds in Cornel include a few varieties of thrush and citril. The Bearded vulture (Gypaetus barbatus) was present in the area and driven out or killed by the 1600s, but in the late 1990s conservation efforts saw a few pairs reintroduced from Italy. The WICO estimates there are around nine vultures in the region as of 2014. Map Cornel center is small, close together and noted for its narrow streets, or lanes. Most streets are named after local figures or landmakrs, such as Torres Lane after former Mayor Torres and Simona Lane after Great War-era nurse Simona Calvert. * *1 - Cornel Lane * *2 - Park Lane * *3 - Simona Lane ' * '*4 - Torres Lane Economy The local economy is heavily based on agriculture. Most of the local inhabitants either work on farms or run one of the few businesses in town. Local agriculture is centered around some livestock and cereals, primarily barley, which grows well in colder climate. Eco-tourism, involving nature walks, observation of local plants and animals or by people simply coming to visit in the winter is also important. In the village one can find a bakery, a small store (which also contains a postal office), two inns and a butcher, which are the big businesses. Locals enjoy drinking at the Snowy Bar. A lot of business is done directly with the farmers. One of the farmers produces a Witte Vampier-style goat's milk cheese, and another makes a strong brandy from muscat grapes. Food and all goods are brought in from other parts of Brunant and elsewhere. A BBVA ATM machine will be installed in 2015, which permits Cornelians to withdraw and deposit cash locally instead of having to go to Carante. Cornel has a small school serving local and regional students, opened in 1980. The school employs eleven people from Cornel and nearby Barnbrook. Politics Cornel has had a mayor since 1407 and has elected a mayor since 1885. Despite the population being largely religious, most of the mayors since the 1950s have been leftist, mostly coming from the Social Democratic Party (John Torres being the most prominent). The current mayor is Joanna Porter, also the town butcher. The politicians work part-time in Cornel, all working on their farms or running a business. The mayor and council meet and work at a Municipal Office, which serves as an indoor meeting space for locals. Mayor Porter, a republican, became well-known in the news for her inclusing of the 15th-century republican flag in her office, as well as not having the typical monarch's picture, instead hanging an empty frame above her desk. The most recent mayors have included: *Francisca Rechel (1997-2005), SDP *John Harris (2005-2009), SDP *Edwin Grand (2009-2013), CDU *Joanna Porter (2013-), independent Elections The most recent municipal elections were held in 2013. 254 people voted (a 97.6% turnout) and elected independent Joanna Porter as mayor. 99 votes went to Porter (39%), 72 votes went to Edwin Grand (CDU, 28.3%), 48 votes went to Hannah Brait (SDP), 22 votes went to Albert Cooke (FLP), 7 votes to Jeremy Blount (Ind.) and 6 votes went to John London (SAP). Cornel generally has high voter turnout, usually over 90% of the voting population, both in local and government elections. Nationally the locals are generally in favor of leftist political parties, being reported in newspapers and on television. Demographics Cornel has a population of 357; officially this is an non-census estimate, but figures for Cornel in non-census years are accurate due to the fairly small population. The locality's population has been steadily declining, from a high of over 500 people in the 17th century, though at a smaller rate since the 1960s. The first accurate population count was in the Census of 1855, where there were 446 people. In the 2006 census, there were 360 people in Cornel. The population density is just over 9.1 people per square kilometer. Culture Cornel largely has an English Brunanter culture, though influenced by its Dutch and Aragonese heritage. Locals enjoy hanging out around the plaza, which is the focal point for activity in little Cornel. Local festivities 20 January is the major feat day in Cornel, that of Saint Sebastian. A mass is held at the church, as well as a procession of his statue through the streets. It is believed the statue was made around 1750. The procession has been held every year apart from 1938, when heavy snow prevented it. Records at the church have the procession going back to 1590. Saint Gregory's Day on 3 September is also celebrated with a mass. The locality has further processions during the Holy Week. Other holidays like Independence Day are celebrated with fireworks and a feast organized by the mayor. Architecture Cornel has a varied architecture spanning many centuries. The most notable building is Church of Saint Sebastian. The present church building dates to 1692 and was made in a simple baroque style. The bell tower was only added in 1717, and it is more ornate and often used as a symbol in local business logos. The municipal office was remodeled for its current purpose in 1910 and received a baroque revival facade. Houses in Cornel are made in stone and are generally all in the same classical style, even those built in the past century. Most are unpainted, but a few houses are painted white or even in a cream color. Notable inhabitants *Alonso Ruiz (fl. ca. 1315-1324), first priest of Cornel and architect *Eric Dench (1855-1889), well-known bullfighter gored in Carrington in 1889 *Simona Calvert (1890-1967), nurse during World War I *John Torres (1907-1988), town mayor in the 1950s and 1960s Twin cities Cornel has been twinned with the Julianan town of Sveta Lucia since 2015. See also *Cornel website *Central Ranges Category:Localities Category:Cornel